Midnight Conversation 3
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot, traduction d'une fic de Thistlerose. Slash RemusSirius impliqué. Après la Farce, Peter se demande ce qu’il adviendra de son cercle d’amis.


Midnight Conversation #3  
by Thistlerose

Archive: Fan Fiction Alley, et Azkaban's Lair.

Résumé : Après la Farce, Peter se demande ce qu'il adviendra de son cercle d'amis.

Rating: PG-13

Se situe en : Mars 1977

Feedback: encore une fois, je remercie de tout cœur le boulot de beta de **Titou Moony**. Mille bises à elle ! Rendez-vous dans quelques semaines pour le quatrième segment, centré sur Sirius, cette fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans ses cauchemars, ils le laissaient seul dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pas _intentionnellement_, bien sûr. Il n'y avait jamais rien de _malveillant_ dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'était pas comme ce qu'ils faisaient à Rogue. Ils l'oubliaient simplement et pour une raison quelconque, bien qu'il essayait tant qu'il pouvait, il ne pouvait jamais découvrir quel chemin ils avaient prit et le suivre, et quand il les appelait, ils ne l'entendaient jamais. Toujours, il essayait encore et encore, mais tout ce qui lui répondait, c'était la respiration basse et sifflante de la chose qu'ils avaient laissée avec lui.

Il se faisait aussi petit que possible, mais il le trouvait par les battements de son cœur, et bondissait.

Il se réveillait toujours avant qu'il ne l'attrape, donc il ne voyait jamais son visage. Certaines nuits il était certain de l'identité de son assassin; d'autres non.

Peter Pettigrew se réveilla en sursaut, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, ses jambes enchevêtrées dans sa literie. Il resta étendu pendant quelques minutes, tremblant, attendant que le rêve s'éloigne et que son cœur ralentisse. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il. Seulement un rêve. Il était dans son lit, dans son dortoir de la Tour de Gryffondor, et ses trois amis dormaient tout à côté.

En fait, il réalisa en revenant à lui, que cette dernière partie n'état pas vraie. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Peter écouta intensément et put distinguer trois voix. L'une était emplie de colère—ou peut-être, songea Peter, en reconnaissant la voix, de désespoir. La deuxième était étouffée –par la porte de la salle de bain, certainement. La troisième disait aux deux autres-- bruyamment—de se la fermer ou ils allaient réveiller Wormtail.

"Je suis réveillé," les informa Peter d'un ton maussade.

"Conneries," marmonna James et—d'après le son—se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

"Moony, sors de là," disait Sirius à la porte close de la salle de bain.

"Il y a des toilettes en bas," grogna Peter et il réalisa avec mécontentement qu'il devait y aller lui aussi. Il rejeta ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et sortit avec répugnance du lit.

"Moony, _s'il te plait_."

Sirius, vit Peter, s'était presque collé à la porte de la salle de bain. Une de ses mains étaient posée de façon implorante contre le bois sombre. L'autre était serrée autour de sa baguette.

"Je lancerai un _Alohomora_."

"T'as pas _intérêt_."

Peter se glissa prudemment ver eux.

"Tu as besoin d'aide."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," répondit Remus avec brusquerie. "Je n'ai pas besoin de _ton_ aide."

Sirius frappa la porte.

"Tu bousilles tes chaussures," marmonna James de derrière les rideaux de son lit, "et je ne t'emmènerai pas à l'Infirmerie."

"La ferme," gronda Sirius en montrant les dents, ressemblant soudain vraiment à un chien. Puis, "Moony--"

Peter les avait rejoint. "Il ne sort pas?"

L'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants même dans la pénombre. "Est-ce qu'il a _l'air_ de sortir? Franchement."

Peter rugit d'exaspération et Sirius retourna à la porte. "Je suis désolé, Moony," cajola t-il. "Je suis tellement désolé. Tu _sais_ que je le suis. Tu sais que je ne voudrai jamais te faire du mal. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je dois _faire_? _S'il te plait_ laisse-moi t'aider."

Peter fut tenté de dire quelque chose à propos des chiens et des gens qui supplient, mais avant de pouvoir sortir quelque chose plein d'esprit à ce sujet, James s'était tiré de son lit et avait saisit Sirius par les épaules. L'autre sursauta au contact.

"Viens, Pads."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

James essayait de l'éloigner de la porte. "Je pense que quelqu'un a besoin d'aller marcher un coup. En bas. Viens, mec."

Sirius refusa de bouger. "Je veux pas."

"Padfoot." James posa son menton sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et dit avec plus de patience qu'il n'était probablement capable de ressentir à cette heure, "Si on avait toujours ce qu'on veut, Moony ne serait pas un loup-garou, Wormtail ne serait pas puceau, et je ne serai pas réveillé et condamné à passer le reste de la nuit à jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec toi. Viens, maintenant. Moony, ça va là-dedans?"

"Je vais _bien_."

Sirius baissa la tête, mais semblait toujours répugné à partir. Il toucha encore la porte, légèrement, du bout des doigts, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis l'ouvrit encore, et soupira. "Lâche-moi, Prongs, je viens." Puis, quand James se fut reculé, il se tourna vers Peter, étonnant le garçon, qui était à demi convaincu que les trois autres avaient oublié sa présence. "Aide-le s'il en a besoin," grogna Sirius, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna, James sur ses talons.

Peter attendit silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la porte claque et le bruit de pas contre les marches de pierre. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, il dit, inutilement, "Ils sont partis."

Silence de la salle de bain.

"Umm." Il remua gauchement, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était certainement pas passionnant d'être seul avec Remus, mais c'était beaucoup moins passionnant d'utiliser les toilettes du bas et avoir de nouveau affaire à Sirius. "Prongs est marrant, hein?" dit-il jovialement, et se sentit immédiatement pire, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. "J'imagine que penser être un—tu sais—n'a rien à voir avec être un—tu sais."

Toujours silence. Puis sans humour, "Connaissant les deux, je peux dire avec honnêteté que je prendrai la virginité plutôt que d'être un loup-garou, merci bien. Surtout maintenant. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire. Tu peux m'aider, Wormtail?"

Il se demanda si Remus avait dit la vérité à Sirius, et espérait plutôt que c'était le cas. "Um. Très bien. Qu—qu'est-ce que tu veux que je--?"

Péniblement, "Ouvre juste la porte pour moi."

Le noeud déplaisant dans le ventre de Peter se dénoua. "Oh. Oh, bien sûr." Il saisit la poignée, mais elle ne tourna pas. "C'est fermé."

"Je sais. Tu peux juste lancer un _Alohomora_? J'ai laissé ma baguette dehors et mes mains sont toute poisseuses--"

Il se sentit idiot, mais au moins Remus ne rendaient pas les choses pires, comme l'auraient fait James et Sirius. "Une demi-seconde," fit-il, et il alla prendre sa baguette. Il revint, lança le sort, et Remus sortit en boitant de la salle de bain.

Il était nu depuis la taille; sa peau blanche luisait dans la lumière qui tombait de la porte ouverte. Peter pensa qu'il avait l'air d'un fantôme; les ténèbres semblaient disparaître dans ses yeux, rendant leur couleur impossible à déterminer. "Merci," dit-il avec lassitude. "Il y a un endroit que je ne peux pas atteindre. Tu pourrais--?"

"Une seconde?" répéta Peter, cette fois plaintif. Au hochement de tête de Remus il s'esquiva rapidement et avec reconnaissance dans la salle de bain. Il en émergea un moment plus tard pour trouver l'autre garçon s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit, ses minces épaules baissées, ses bras levés devant lui.

"Tu peux--?" commença t-il quand il vit Peter.

"Um, bien sûr. Tes affaires sont--?"

"Sur l'évier. Tu--?"

"Je l'ai." Peter prit le tube de pommade et la porta à Remus. "Um, où est-ce que tu--?"

"Juste là." Remus se tortilla légèrement et montra son dos à Peter. "Derrière mon épaule? Tu vois?"

"Je vois." Même dans l'obscurité la peau écorchée était visible. "Combien je dois en utiliser?"

"Beaucoup. Ca démange vraiment."

"Ok." Peter plongea ses doigts tremblants dans la substance visqueuse, en ramassa une bonne partie et l'appliqua aussi légèrement qu'il pouvait sur la peau décolorée. "Est-ce que—est-ce que ça te fait du bien?" demanda t-il alors qu'il étala la crème.

"Ca m'en fera quand ça aura bien pénétré. Ca prend quelques minutes. C'est bon, je pense. Tu peux arrêter."

Peter retira sa main et l'essuya sur son bas de pyjama. "Combien de temps tu dois continuer à en mettre?"

"Jusqu'à ce que ça cesse de démanger."

"Ca fait mal?"

"Plus maintenant. Ca démange, c'est tout."

Peter déglutit difficilement, puis posa la question qui le brûlait depuis une semaine: "Est-ce que tu vas lui pardonner?"

"Oui," répondit Remus aussitôt, avec amertume. "Mais je ne veux pas." Il étudiait ses mains et Peter découvrit que son regard aussi était inexorablement attiré dans leur direction.

Au moins elles ressemblaient à nouveau à des mains, pensa Peter et il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement quand le souvenir de ce à quoi elles _avaient_ ressemblé une semaine plus tôt lui vint inopinément à l'esprit. Quand ses cauchemars n'étaient pas remplis de monstres sifflants et invisibles, ils étaient pleins de sang, de masses complètement écrasées comme celles que Sirius avait serré contre sa poitrine et sur lesquelles il avait chuchoté des sorts désespérés jusqu'au lever du soleil après avoir joué son tour à Rogue. Les os écrasés pouvaient être raccommodés, la peau déchirée remplacée, et le sang transféré d'un corps à un autre. La douleur s'effaçait avec le temps, pas le souvenir. Peter était certain qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même s'il avait seulement pu voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

Il savait aussi que s'il n'avait pas été Peter Pettrigrow, il aurait été entrain de presser Remus d'oublier Sirius Black, d'oublier les Maraudeurs et de simplement quitter la maison Gryffondor ou au moins de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui coucher, aussi lâche que cela paraîtrait. Sirius était désolé, mais il ne changerait rien, et James ne lâcherait jamais Sirius, pas après Noël dernier quand la famille de Sirius l'avait renié et qu'il s'était enfuit--littéralement, et avait réduit ses mains et ses pieds en lambeaux en chemin--vers James. Ils étaient frères.

Mais Sirius et Remus avaient été _amants_. Depuis le début ça avait compliqué les choses, et maintenant ça les rendaient pires.

Peter ne l'avait jamais compris. Il n'avait jamais eut de problème avec ça—il n'avait connu aucun homosexuel en grandissant à Birmingham et ses parents ne lui en avait pas vraiment parlé d'une manière ou d'une autre--mais ça lui avait toujours paru un peu…trop.

Sirius vivait pour aller à l'encontre de la nature. Pires étaient les histoires qui revenaient aux oreilles de famille de Sang-Purs à Londres, mieux c'était. Il vivait aussi pour pousser les choses à l'extrême. Alors bien sûr cela ne suffisait pas pour lui d'être vu à tous les clubs les plus huppés avec une fille de sang-mêlé (ou même, une ou deux fois, une fille Moldue très ouverte d'esprit) à son bras. Non, il devait tomber complètement amoureux (ou au moins donner l'impression d'être follement amoureux) d'un mec –quoique de sang pur. Peter n'aurait _jamais_ suggéré ça à quiconque, mais il soupçonnait plutôt Sirius d'avoir machiner la découverte par sa famille de _cette_ liaison. Il avait décrit la réaction de ses parents avec beaucoup trop de suffisance. (Pourtant, une petite voix persistait dans la tête de Peter, Sirius avait quitté Londres sans son Nimbus 1500. Sirius avait adoré ce balai. Mais peut-être que Sirius avait seulement découvert, contre toute attente, un moyen de pousser les choses encore _plus_ loin.

Quand à Remus--ben, c'était un loup-garou. _Ca_ avait été une découverte surprenante. Les parents de Peter lui _avaient_ parlé des loups-garous—il y en avait souvent un ou deux dans les histoire pour dormir que lui racontait son père--et Remus Lupin n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait imagine,(ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il s'était imaginer en les écoutant) à les écouter. Cependant, depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, il s'était habitué à ce que Remus soit, ben, Remus, ça avait été très dur pour lui de penser à l'autre garçon comme autre chose –certainement pas une bête irrationnelle et assoiffée de sang sortie d'une des histories de son père. Les seules fois où il ait jamais _vu_ Remus en loup, il avait lui-même la forme d'un rat, et un rat, James et Sirius le lui avaient promit et promit, n'avait rien à craindre d'un loup-garou.

Peter savait que la grande majorité du monde magique était moins tolérante que lui et ses amis. Pour Remus aussi cela semblait également être le pire destin imaginable.

Que Remus et Sirius se soient arrangés pour être répartis dans la même Maison en même temps, deviennent amis, _et_ découvrent qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre plongeait le cerveau de Peter dans l'ahurissement. C'était juste _trop_. La vie n'était pas censée être si compliquée. Ou du moins, les gens avec des vies si compliquées ne devraient pas être si proches d'autres personnes dont la vie était tout aussi compliquée. Bien sûr que ça avait très mal fini. Peter aurait pu le leur dire, si quelqu'un avait à un moment ou à un autre, pensé à lui demandé. Il pensait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que cela n'ai pas finit par la mort. C'était passé à un cheveu.

Et si Remus l'avait fait, s'était réveillé pour découvrir qu'il _avait_ tué Severus Rogue ou un de ses amis? C'était une chose à laquelle Peter ne voulait pas vraiment penser, alors il fut reconnaissant quand Remus dit, "T'as pas entendu des pas?"

Peter n'avait rien entendu, mais il avait été plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. "Um, non. Et toi?"

"Je pensais en avoir entendu. Je n'entends plus rien, à présent." Le haussement d'épaule de Remus devint un profond frisson. "Il fait froid. Il y a une fenêtre ouverte?"

"Non, il fait juste--froid. Tu veux ta chemise? Je pense que je l'ai vu par terre dans le--"

Remus secoua la tête. "C'est bon. La crème est entrain de faire effet." Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, comme s'il devenait juste conscient de son environnement. "Quelle heure il est, au fait?"

"Je sais pas—un peu après minuit, je pense. Je peux lancer un sort de soin."

"Ca va bien, vraiment. Mais merci." Remus tourna la tête et lui sourit, faiblement.

Peter se trouva à rosir encore, cette fois avec quelque chose de proche du plaisir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement _gentil_ dans le sourire de l'autre garçon. Peter avait l'impression qu'ils partageaient un secret, pas comme quand l'autre avait un secret et envisageait de le dire à Peter, ce qui était comment il se sentait quand Sirius ou même James lui souriait.

"De rien," dit-il, et il le pensait.

Le sourire de l'autre garçon s'accentua légèrement et un peu de couleur revint dans ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un brun chaud, sans les taches indistinctes qu'il semblait y avoir un moment avant. "Merci pour tout, je veux dire. Je suis désolé qu'on t'ai réveillé."

Peter ne voulait pas mentionner son rêve, alors il haussa simplement des épaules et sourit aussi inutilement. Il se demanda s'il serait approprié de dire Remus que lui et Sirius perturbaient toujours son sommeil, qu'ils se disputent ou... fassent d'autres choses. Il se demanda si Remus en prendrait offense ou s'il rirait. Ce serait bien de le faire rire, songeait Peter. Alors ils _partageraient_ vraiment quelque chose, et ça n'inclurait pas James et Sirius. On( ?) d'un autre côté ça lui rappellerait que lui et Sirius _avaient_ été amants, et même si Remus pardonnait à Sirius, il pourraient ne jamais être capable de revenir à ce qu'ils avaient été avant, et ça pourrait le rendre en colère ou triste. Mais, pensait sérieusement Peter, ça pourrait être _bon_ pour Remus de parler de ses sentiments. Alors Peter pourrait être là pour lui, de la façon dont James avait été là pour Sirius en Décembre. Peut-être que Remus viendrait à lui faire davantage confiance et peut-être alors que Peter pourrait partager ses propres peurs et pensées.

Il était presque décidé à dire les mots quand le sourire Remus tomba brutalement et les yeux sombres se baissèrent. "Je ne veux pas lui pardonner, Wormtail," dit-il avec lassitude.

_Tu n'as pas à le faire_. Les mots flottèrent sur le bout de la langue de Peter, mais il les retint. _Pas maintenant, pas encore_. "Mais... tu vas le faire?"

"Oui."

Même s'il était honnêtement certain de savoir, "Ben... pourquoi?"

Remus ne releva pas la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Il est désolé. Il m'a dit pourquoi il pensait l'avoir fait. Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi il est si en colère et confus, dernièrement. C'est pas une excuse, mais—au moins, je le comprend. Je pense que je comprends, du moins. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Pas envers moi. Pas même envers Rogue, vraiment." Il regarda de nouveau ses mains.

"Il déteste Rogue," dit Peter.

"Je le sais. Tu peux haïr quelqu'un et ne pas vouloir sa mort. Il voulait la violence sans les conséquences. Il voulait se lâcher, mais pas—sur quelque chose de spécifique, vraiment. Ca a été dur pour lui, surtout depuis que Regulus a commencé ici." Il parlait de façon trop terre-à-terre. Même Peter comprenait ça. "L'hiver dernier—Ca devait arriver. J'aurai seulement voulu--" il fit un geste frustré. "J'aurai voulu ne jamais être parti, Wormtail. J'aurai pas du aller en France. J'aurai du _être là_ pour lui. Parce que peut-être que si j'avais été là ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je _voulais_ y aller. Je voulais être avec mes parents. Je ne suis pas désolé d'y être allé. J'ai juste--" Il fit encore le geste, puis renversa la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond. "Je voudrai avoir su. Je voudrai qu'il m'ait envoyé un hibou après—tout ce qui est arrivé. Il ne voulait pas gâcher mes vacances. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je serait capable de regarder en arrière et d'être content de savoir que pendant que je rencontrais les portraits du Louvre _il_ se faisait mener en urgence auprès des guérisseurs parce que ses coupures s'étaient infectées?"

Il ne parlait pas de ce qui était arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, réalisa Peter, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il pensait qu'il pouvait, mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt. Ou peut-être n'était-il simplement pas prêt à en parler avec Peter. "Tu ne peux pas te le reprocher." Ca, au moins, il savait que cela devait être dit. "C'est stupide."

"Je ne me le reproche pas," dit rapidement Remus avec une conviction qui surprit Peter. " Je ne me le reproche pas. C'est juste—j'aurai voulu être là. Il aurait eu une personne de plus vers qui se tourner, et peut-être--" Il se secoua, comme s'il voulait déloger quelque pensée déplaisante ou déplacée.

Tandis qu'il attendait que l'autre garçon continu, Peter se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et frissonna. Il _faisait_ froid dans le dortoir, et la brève bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait touché quand Remus avait sourit avait depuis longtemps disparut. Il voulait que l'autre continue à parler, parce qu'alors il aurait quelque chose pour le distraire du souvenir de son rêve, qui lui revenait comme le silence grandissait. Quand Remus parla à nouveau, cependant, ses paroles ne furent pas réconfortantes.

"Il est resté dans la cabane. Il savait qu'il serait prit, mais il est resté. Même après. Dumbledore a du lui ordonner de s'en aller." Il fut calme pendant encore un moment. "Il y a—beaucoup à pardonner. Je ne sais pas si on pourra revenir à ce qu'on était. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. C'est juste-- Wormtail, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Il m'a rappelé ce que je suis. J'avais—en fait été oublieux. En fait je commençait à penser que j'étais comme vous trois. Qui d'autre je vais trouver qui--" Il avait l'air impuissant, perdu, comme un petit enfant.

_Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner_. Nous_ pourrions être les meilleurs amis, peut-être, sans l'un d'entre eux,_ songea Peter. Si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'il cesserait d'avoir ces rêves. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas si effrayé. Il savait, pourtant, qu'il ne dirait jamais les mots. Et même s'il pouvait le faire—ça ne changerait rien. Remus n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il le regardait à peine en parlant, tandis que Peter le surveillait, son regard allant de ses mains soignées au lit vide de Sirius, et de nouveau sur ses mains.


End file.
